


Balled up Fists

by mackerelmore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Comedy, Fisting, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmore/pseuds/mackerelmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was night in the boys cabin and almost everyone was sound asleep, except for Eren Jaeger. With uncontrollable rage in his heart Eren set out to find and fight Jean Kirschtein. The night did not go according to plan for either of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balled up Fists

Eren gritted his teeth in frustration, clenching his jaw. " _I swear to god when I get a hold on him-_ " Eren rambled on to himself in his head. Of course, this was certainly not the first time that Jean Kirchstein had gotten on Eren Jaeger's bad side, which seemed to be a lot of his sides. But this time, oh  _this_   _time_ had driven Eren over the edge of a cliff and into a swelling sea of absolute rage. Jean would be better off if he had never been born. 

Darting across the corner of the dimly lit boys cabin Eren ran right into someone's chest. He looked up to find Marco Bodt, with his peacekeeping nature standing before him. 

" _Get out_  of my way" Eren struggled to say between his clenched teeth.

Marco, noticing the angry creases in the boy's face couldn't help but be frightened himself by the sight. Without further ado, Marco stepped aside and let Eren pass. Once Eren's sight was locked on Jean's, he lurched himself forward with his hands balling up into fists. With Marco out of sight Jean screamed in agony.

This was not how Eren wanted it to turn out, Eren just wanted to punch the guy to release his rage but _this?_ This was too much for the both of them.

In his attempt to punch Jean where ever he could manage first, Eren had ended up _fisting_ Jean. **_Right in the gluteus maximus_**.

“AAAAH ARE YOU INSANE?” Jean wailed in pain.

“No homo” Eren replied, releasing his fist from Jean’s bottom with Jean screaming even more, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out of the room with his head bowed like a naughty puppy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to yahoo answers, for teaching me what fisting means.


End file.
